Recently, as needs of customers are diversified, and consumers tend to purchase merchandise by choosing only those truly necessary for the own self, it is becoming more and more difficult for the enterprises engaged in development of new merchandise to satisfy the needs of the individual customers sufficiently.
To differentiate the merchandise, it is very important for the enterprises to operate activities for distributing the merchandise and service from the manufacturers to the consumes rationally and efficiently, that is, to investigate the latent needs of customers by market research or other unit, and feed back the results to the merchandise development.
On the other hand, to investigate the latent needs of customers, the enterprises are attempting to utilize the exiting Internet, and feed back the results to development of new merchandise.
However, hitherto, no method is known to cover all steps of development of new merchandise from planning and/or developing to sales of products by exchanging opinions over the Internet, magazines or the other media, that is, by exchanging opinions among the consumers, the media providing enterprises, and manufacturers.